Deidara's Revenge
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Sequel to 'Thanks For The Memories'. Starts off slow, but I might make some chapters fast pace. Loves! T for language. Rating MIGHT go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to;**

**black55widow;** "This is good. Now for Revenge."

**Me;** Haha! Yep. Working on it now. First reviewer. LOVE!

**K94evur;** "Aww Kyoot idea lol. I love the song. Ahaa."

**Me;** I love it too...Had to listen to it about a million times to make sure things were okay...And thankies!

**XxSakuraMustDiexX;** "I really loved this fic. I can actually really see Dei blowing up Sasori and Itachi now. I can't wait for the sequel"

**Me;** Thanks. Glad you loved it. Hehe. Blowin' 'em up. Now what would be the fun in that? It'd be over too quick. xD He's got more things in store for them. Oh yes, Deidara can think outside the box. xD Here's that sequel.

**Medicinal Bisuit;** "I love the idea for this fic! I could totally see Deidara trying to get back at Sasori. I think you did a pretty good job putting text between the lyrics, but seeing as I've never done a song fic, I'm hardly the expert. - I like your stuff, and your blunt, expressive style! Keep it up!"

**Me;** Yay! Everyone could see Deidara getting back at Sasori. And Itachi. And thanks, I'm still not sure, but it is my first song fic., so, yeah. xD. Thankies. I never knew it was blunt, but hell yeah! xD IM me anytime. Remember, if you need help, I'm here to try. xD

**AnimeProtector;** I was about to cry!. Even though I hate FOB. I love the fic. Saso-baka is a prick! DX Ehh! I'm gonna end up hating the Gaara personage! ;-; Poor Dei-san! Anyway yeah. I love yeah. xD

**Me;** YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! -dances- xD Hai hai. Saso-baka can be a prick, but I love him. Aw, dun pick on the Gaara personage...Gaara's cool! Cooler than Sasori! -gets hit with bricks from Sasori fans- Ooowwwwwww! -twitch- Well, he is! He controls sand, bitches! Sasori's just a hot, short puppet! SHOOOORRRRRRRRTTTTTT! 

**Those were reviews for 'Thanks For The Memories'. Enjoy the sequel.**

**Me;** Now! On to . . . . . . . . .

**Deidara;** HOLD UP, YEAH! WTF?! Sasori-danna! I'ma kick your fucking ass, yeah!

**Sasori;** -looks away innocently- Hn? What are you bitching about now?

**Itachi;** -snickers and sits next to authoress- So, what do you have pla...

**Deidara; **You know damn well, yeah! HOW COULD YOU?! AND WITH UCHIHA?!?!?!

**Me;** DeiDei, baby, come sit with me. I'll take care of you. -sweet voice-

**Deidara;** -blinks- -smiles and sits in authoress' lap- Kay, yeah.

**Itachi and Sasori;** -sweat drop- How...Does she do it?

**Pein;** How I got here, I don't know...But, I love that girl. She knows just the right way to calm down Deidara. Can we keep...Her...

**Konan;** -glaring at Pein-

**Tobi; **-sighs- Alright, people...Let's get down to the story while Dei-senpai is willing to do this.

**Me;** Oh, this is gonna be a slow moving chapter to the revenge thing, kay? Because I need to fill in some things, and get you all to see what's happened between Sasori and Deidara and Itachi in the past, and so you can see how Deidara is in this little fic, kay? Kay. Loves!

**One;**

_It's raining outside, so Deidara-senpai decided to stay the night, so he didn't have to drive home in the rain, yet, he's jumping around in puddles, laughing and acting childish. Here I am, sitting on the porch, watching him, and he seems as happy as can be, but...If you look deep into his eyes, you'll see the pain building up. I wonder what he's up to really..._ Tobi thought, watching Deidara. Deidara smirked and jumped in a rather deep puddle. He was soaked from head to toe and was refusing to go inside. He had sooner let his hair fall from it's tie, so it was sticking to his face and bare arms. Deidara wasn't even wearing a shirt, and was in a pair of shorts. Oh yeah, he was so gonna be sick, but he wouldn't listen to Tobi at all. "Senpai?"

"No, yeah!" Deidara called, looking up and down the streets, like he was waiting for someone. Tobi watched him closely. He was afraid Deidara was gonna jump in front of a car. He shook the thought and ran out to Deidara, grabbing his arm. Deidara's icy cold blue eyes locked on his darker ones and Tobi quickly let go, almost frightened. Deidara blinked, then gave a soft look, soft smile, wrapping his arms around Tobi. "Sorry...I was out of it, yeah."

"Please, Senpai, let's go inside. It's cold and you're gonna get sick."

"Fine fine. Let's go, yeah." Deidara whispered, letting go of Tobi and walking inside. Tobi followed behind quickly and grabbed a couple towels. He shoved on in Deidara's hands and glared at him half heartedly.

"Go get a hot shower and change, Senpai." Deidara cocked his head to the side and knew he shouldn't argue when Tobi was somewhat glaring and being demanding. He sighed and did as he was told. Inside the bathroom, Deidara turned to water on so it was steaming. He stripped himself of his clothes and stood under the showerhead, letting the hot water run down his spine, slowly working all of the cold shivers out of his body. He jumped when he heard his cell phone go off and reached out from the tub to grab it, stepping away from the water that was pouring down from the shower head. The ring tone was 'Thanks For The Memories', so guess who was calling. That's right.

"Sasori, yeah?" Deidara asked, sounding agrivated.

"Nice performance, Dei-kun." Sasori said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks. I thought so myself, yeah. If you don't mind, I'm busy fucking Tobi. Bye, yeah." Deidara could have sworn he heard Sasori gasp before he hung up, but didn't care and tossed his phone back onto his pants, glad he had it in a case in the first place. He stepped back under the water and purred, tilting his head back. The phone rang again, but he ignored it. He didn't care. He just wanted to relax. The water slowly started to get cold, so Deidara washed up, turned the water off, dried off and sweat dropped, realizing he didn't grab any clothes. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to Tobi's room. Tobi looked up from his school work and blushed a bit, but smiled none the less.

"Senpai?" Deidara blushed a bit and looked away.

"Baka, I forgot to get some clothes, yeah." Deidara said, walking over to the closet to grab a pair of pants he had left at Tobi's for such occasions. He pulled a box down from the top of the closet and grabbed a pair of his boxers as well, unaware that Tobi was staring at him the entire time from the corner of his eyes. Deidara stepped into the walk in closet and dressed before walking back out, yanking one of Tobi's t-shirts from the hanger on his way out. Tobi frowned and watched Deidara slip the plain black shirt over his head. "Hm? Why are you glaring at me, yeah?" 

"Your scars made a cool pattern." Deidara glared and threw something at Tobi.

"I fucking hate when you remind me, yeah!" Deidara snapped, storming from the room. Tobi murred and chased after him. He forgot that Deidara hated being reminded of the marks on his back, but Tobi couldn't help if they made a cool pattern. What was it Deidara didn't like about them anyway? 

"Senpai! Seennnnppaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm soooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tobi whined. Deidara glared at him a bit before sighing. So, you wanna know what's going on with Deidara, right? Well, let's take a quick look into his past.

**FlashBack**

_Deidara, eleven, screamed into the pillow. He was tied down on his bed, stomach down, while his father raped him. He could tell when the man was close, because he always got rougher, and harder with the boy. He heard his father grunt, then roughly pull out of him a few thrusts later. Deidara continued to cry into his pillow and screamed when he felt something slice his back. "AHH! Daddy! What...What are...OOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Deidara screamed as he felt another line being cut into his back._

_"Shut up, you little freak. This is the mark of the damned, you little shit. I fucking hate you." Deidara bit his bottom lip, crying harder. A good thirty minutes later, Deidara was passed out from the pain, and his father left him with the cuts to bleed, heel and scar._

_Then next day, Deidara managed to escape from his confinements. He showered, dressed and snuck out. Up at the park, he hid back in the woods, crying to himself. Little did he know a boy his age and a boy a year older than him were near by. Sasori had red hair, was twelve years old, and somewhat short for his age. Itachi was eleven, had black hair and was about Deidara's height, normal. Sasori heard a small cry and looked towards his left, tilting his head. "What is..." Itachi was cut off when Sasori held his hand up. Sasori stood and slowly and quietly walked towards the noise, Itachi behind him. Sasori poked his head around the tree Deidara sat up and tilted his head again._

"Hey there, kid...I don't remember you..." Deidara jumped and pushed himself up, backing away from them, wipping at his eyes.

_"Wh-what do you want, yeah?" Deidara asked, staring at them, frightened._

_"Hn...I think I know that kid...He's home schooled. My parents know his. Deidra and Kamori." Sasori nodded and stepped from behind the tree, folding his arms._

_"So he's the new kid everyone keeps talking about. He seems normal enough...I'm Sasori, that's Itachi." Sasori said, nodding towards Itachi, stepping closer. Deidara took a step back and tripped over a tree route, staring up at Sasori, frightened. Sasori knelt in front of him and brushed his hair away from his eyes, eyes narrowing at the black eye. "Youch...Who did that? It looks gross."_

"M-my...D-dad, yeah..." Deidara stuttered, flinching when Sasori lifted his hand again. Sasori quirked a brow and tilted his head.

_"I'm not gonna hit you, relax." Sasori said, smiling light heartedly at Deidara, tracing an invisible line around Deidara's left eye. "Promise." Deidara nodded slowly and relaxed, staring at the redhead before him. Sasori pushed himself up after a minute and held his hand out to Deidara._

**END FlashBack**

"I hate them. They're a reminder of how much I was hated, yeah. So fuck off." Deidara snapped, slamming the door to the spare room shut. Tobi jumped and stared at the door. He hadn't known. In fact, no one but Sasori and Itachi knew how much Deidara had really been hated. Deidara sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, phone in hand. He then looked over the missed calls and found that his mother was the one that called. He dialed the number and took in a deep, shaking breath.

"Oh dear God, Deidara! Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

"Gomen, Okaa-san... I was in the shower, yeah." Deidara said, staring idly at the ceiling.

"Oh, thank heavens you're alright. Sasori called me not too long ago. I know you two aren't together anymore, but really, Deidara, did you have to be so rude?"

"He cheated on me!" Deidara screamed, sitting up. "He fucked Itachi while he was with me and then...I...He..." Deidara's voice dropped and he fell silent, tears streaking his face. "Please, come and get me, yeah...I can't...Stay at Tobi's..." He whispered, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, Baby. I'll be there in a few minutes." Deidara hung up and got up off the bed, pulling his door open to see Tobi sitting next to the door. Tobi stood and looked up to him, tilting his head.

"Senpai?"

"I'm going home, Tobi. Thank you, for letting me stay though, yeah." Deidara said, patting Tobi on the head before walking to the front door. Tobi stood and followed after him, sitting outside with the blond. Deidara still hadn't bothered to pull his hair back and it made a pretty golden curtain around his face. His knees were drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees, chin resting on them, waiting for his mother to pull up in the drive. Instead of Deidra, however, Sasori pulled up and jumped out of the car, walking up to the two. He nodded to Tobi and looked to Deidara, who seemed spaced out.

"You shouldn't be here." Tobi said, standing up.

"Actually, Tobi, Deidra called me to pick up Deidara." Sasori said, turning his attention to the zoned out blond again. Yeah, what a lie, huh? Hah! "Deidara." Sasori said, grabbing Deidara's arm. Deidara looked up with dull eyes, and it somewhat startled Sasori. He hadn't seen that look since the blond was eleven. That was six years ago. Deidara pushed himself up off the porch swing and past Sasori. Both stared after him before Tobi glared at Sasori, about to chase after Deidara, who was about to just walk home. A car pulled up and Deidra pushed her door open, running up to Deidara.

"Honey, my God. Look at you." She said, cupping both of his cheeks to stare at his face. "Oh, dear. Get in the car." Deidara didn't protest and glanced back, pure hate flashing in his eyes as they locked on Sasori's. An evil grin spread across his face before he climbed in the car and Sasori got cold chills, but shrugged it off, and got back into his car, peeling out.

Back at Deidara's house, Deidra had to go somewhere after dropping Deidara off and he was stuck with his father, Kamori. Deidara sat at the counter in the kitchen, snacking on chicken strips from Rally's when his father walked in. So much tension had left between the two and Kamori was slightly nicer to Deidara. And Deidara, being as naiive as he was, forgave him instantly, just wanting to be loved. Deidara looked up when he heard his father enter the room and just nodded to him. He was somewhat in a daze again. Kamori noted this and nodded back, grabbing a couple of cans of Cherry Coke from the fridge, sliding one in front of Deidara before he sat down across from him. "You okay?"

Deidara nodded a bit and nibbled on another small piece of chicken before opening the can and getting a drink. "I will be, yeah. . ." Deidara said, looking up to the man, smiling a bit.

"You stil wanting a full back tattoo?" Kamori asked, fiddling with his drink. Deidara quirked a brow and nodded.

"Hai. You gonna let me get one, yeah?"

"To cover up the scars...Otherwise, I wouldn't be letting you." Deidara smiled and practically lept over the counter, hugging his father.

"Aishiteru, yeah!" Kamori sweat dropped and patted Deidara's back a bit, nodding.

"Aishiteru mou, now go get some sleep, kay?" Deidara nodded and let go of his father, walking up to his room. Oh no, sleep wasn't in his agenda yet. He had things to plan out. He called Gaara and sat back, looking up at his ceiling. Gaara was Sasori's younger brother, so he was sure to get answers out of Gaara about some things, plus, Gaara was good friends with the blond, even though they tended to get into a lot of arguments, they were all in fun.

"This had better be good to interupt me, Deidara." Gaara threatened, sitting back in his chair.

"Gaara, buddy, I love you, yeah." Deidara started, clicking on his moniter to check his mail.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you know what happened between me and Sasori-danna, yeah?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Do me a favor, will ya? I want you to keep a watch over him and Itachi, kay? Report anything and everything to me, and I'll pay you for it. I need to find all they're weak points in the relationship, yeah."

"Deidara, what are you up to?"

"I'm gonna break one of them, even if it's the last thing I do, yeah." Deidara said with a malicious grin on his face. Gaara shivered at the tone in Deidara's voice and shook his head lightly.

"I'll do it, but I'm not doing it for free. When this is all done and over with, I'll give you my price."

"Kay. This all starts tomorrow, so keep up with them, yeah." Deidara said, hanging up, sitting back on his bed, smirking. "Gaara, buddy. I love you, yeah.

Gaara sat his phone down on his desk and sighed, turning back to see Sasori enter his room. "Who was that?"

"None of your business, Sasori. Now get out of my room. I'm in no mood to deal with you tonight." Sasori quirked a brow.

"Oh really? Are you forgetting who's older?"

"Are you forgetting who has the shortest temper?" Gaara asked in a cold tone, turning a death glare to Sasori, who glared back before turning to the door.

"Dinner's done, you ungrateful brat." Sasori muttered, walking from the room.

**TBC**

**Me;** Alright. Slow moving chapter, but I already explained myself at the top. REVIEW DAMMIT! YOU WILL BE REWARDED WITH COOKIES, MILK AND AN UPDATE! Plus, it makes me smile! If you flame, I'll ignore it. If you give constructive criticism, I'll read it, but...Might ignore it, unless I think you're right! Loves go out to you reviewers! Please do forgive me. I'm taking my time with updating things and posting new things. Bad habits die hard. That, and I've got a block on some things. Keep looking for my updates though. I swear I'll get around to it before I die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to; AnimeProtector, XxPoisoned DreamsxX and XxSakuraMustDiexX for reviewing.**

**XxSakuraMustDiexX;** If you REALLY wanna turn it into a manga, keep on my ass about updating. I really don't know how long it's gonna be, really, but I doubt it'll be anywhere near twenty chapters, though it might be... Whenever it gets to a point where you can do an entire chapter for a manga thingy, be my guest, BUT I WANNA SSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IIIIIITTTTTTTTTT! Kays?! xD Loves!

**AnimeProtector;** Haha. Did it really surprise you? Oh wells. And NU CRYIN'! -fwaps- Loves! xD

**XxPoisoned Dreamsx;** It all loves you too? xD Loves!

**XxRavenUchiha666xX; **I thought it was a little slow moving, but right on. And yes, it would have needed to be explained sooner or later. And thanks. I wouldn't say I'm awesome, just not horrible. lolz. And don't worry. I will.

**Kurotorachan;** Hehe. Hai, he is, isn't he?

Well, here's that update!

**Two; The Mistake and New Plan**

**Dream**

_"Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked, sitting on the hotel bed, staring at a rather jumpy Sasori. Sasori tilted his head and looked back at Deidara, giving him a small smile._

_"Huh? Sorry, I kinda spaced out."_

"What's the matter? You've been jumpy all night, and spacey, yeah."

"Nothing, Deidara. Go to bed."

"No! I wanna know what's wrong, yeah." Deidara snapped, pushing himself up off the bed. He was fully dressed, but it wasn't too long ago he and Sasori had had their little round of fun. Sasori glared at him a bit, before giving a half hearted smile, running his fingers through Deidara's hair, which was now down, blow dried and brushed so his bangs were mixed in with his hair. "Danna?"

"You know, I never really..." Sasori stopped talking and let his hand fall to his side while Deidara gave him a curious look.

_"Never really what, Danna?"_

"Deidara...I don't even know how this all started. Us. I never really wanted this." Deidara's eyes widened a bit, then closed half way.

"This is some kind of sick joke, to make me cry, so you can comfort me, yeah?"

"No. I'm serious. You...Deidara, you're a whore. You were jumping around from person to person just to get temporary love." Deidara's eyes widened and tears streaked his face. "I never loved you. I was just so fucking sick of seeing you whore yourself out. It disgusted me!"

"Oh, so I suppose it was a mistake meeting me too, yeah!" Deidara snapped. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, walking for the door. When he pulled it open, he saw Itachi about to knock on the door. The slightly older teen smirked and patted Deidara's head.

"Something wrong, Dei?"

"Fuck you! You never liked me from the start anyway, yeah. Go fuck that bastard, Sasori." Deidara snapped, shoving past Itachi, who just gave a small laugh.

"Ouch. What'd you tell him?"

"What I really thought of him. Come on, Babe. The room's ours now."

**End Dream**

Deidara sat up in his bed, tears streaking his face. He took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes and he ran his fingers through his hair. After a few seconds of silence, he realized what had really woke him. His phone was going off. He reached over and picked it up. "Hn...What is it, yeah?"

"What the hell are you telling my brother?"

"Nothing, Sasori-san. I just called to talk to him about things, yeah." Deidara muttered, his voice a bit shaky. Sasori listened carefully to the sound of Deidara's voice and smiled to himself.

"That so? What'd you talk to him about?"

"How I was feeling, yeah. Nothing too dramatic." Deidara said, clearing his throat to rid the sound.

"Listen here, Deidara. I don't want you talking to him."

"Like you have much of a choice, yeah. Your mother adores me, and Gaara obviously still likes me because he's still talking to me." Deidara said in a rather blunt manner, smirking at the small noise he heard come from Sasori. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed, yeah." Deidara said, hanging up. Score; Deidara - 2/Sasori - 1.

Noon rolled around and Deidara was still asleep when his mother poked her head in, quirking a brow. "Deidara, sweety. Time to wake up already. Your father said you two were doing something today." Deidara groaned and rolled over, burrying his face in the pillows. "Deidara..." Deidara murred, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, yeah." Deidara moaned, sitting up and stretching. He looked over to her with a small smile. "Oh, Dad said I could get that tattoo, to cover up that scars, yeah." Deidra frowned, but sighed, knowing she couldn't talk either one of them out of it. Deidara was seveteen now and had always been stubborn, and her husband was hardheaded; hince where Deidara got it from.

"Deidara..."

"Yeah yeah. It's gonna hurt like hell and I'm gonna regret it in the future, yeah. I've heard it before. I'll be okay, promise. Besides, I'm tired of people staring at the scars." Deidra sighed and nodded, walking from Deidara's room. Deidara jumped up, changed into a pair of black and white trips and a t-shirt that read 'Death; My ANTI DrUg'. He walked from his room, after brushing his teeth and putting on deoderant, pulling his hair back in one ponytail near the top of his head. "DAD! I'M READY! I'LL BE OUTSIDE, YEAH!" Deidara called, walking outside to get some fresh air. As soon as he pulled the door open, Sasuke and Gaara were standing there, about to knock on the door. Deidara looked back and stepped outside real fast. "What?"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head off to the side, tugging lightly at Deidara's pony tail.

"Stop that...And I'm going to get a tattoo...Why, yeah?"

"Sasuke's gonna help keep an eye on them...They're going to the movies areound seven, after that, they're gonna hang out at the party Pein's throwing."

"And if you go, sneak us in." Sasuke added, poking Deidara's side. Deidara frowned and folded his arms.

"Hell no, yeah."

"Guess you don't want our help. Come on, Gaara." Sasuke said, crossing his arms, starting to walk away.

"Alright, alright! You win...I'll sneak you in...Sheesh, you sneaky little bastards, yeah." Deidara said. "I'll call you when I get home, yeah." Deidara said, poking Sasuke's forehead with a small glare. "Bastard." Sasuke smiled and stuck his tongue out, placing a quick kiss on Deidara's cheek. The boy always loved flirting with Deidara.

"Kay. Later, love." Sasuke said, taking off, Gaara in close persuit. Deidara rolled his eyes and turned back when the front door opened.

"Ready?" Deidara nodded with a smile.

A few hours later, Deidara was standing in front of a mirror, checking out his tattoo. It was of a rather large bird, sitting with it's wings spread open, Deidara's name spelled out over the wings. Deidara smiled, but damn did it hurt. He squeaked when Kamori poked gently at it. "You know you can't really go anywhere for the next couple of days, right?"

"Nani!? But, I promised a couple of friends I'd hang out with them at their house for the night, yeah!" Deidara protested. Kamori frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Deidara, but..."

"Daaaaaadd! Plleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseee!" Deidara begged, grabbing his dad's hand. "I'm begging you! I can't stay cooped up in the house! Besides, Mikoto invited me over for dinner and a movie, yeah!" He lied. Kamori quirked a brow, then sighed with a small nod.

"Fine. Fine. But you had better take it easy, you got that?" Deidara smiled and nodded, going back to the table to let the man clean up the tattoo and place a patch over it. Before too long, Deidara was up at the park, waiting on Sasuke and Gaara, shirt tossed to the side to let air hit his new tattoo the best it could with the patch still over it. Gaara and Sasuke walked up, smirking a bit. Sasuke ran up, rounding Deidara and poking gently at the patch. Deidara squeked and sat upright, glaring back.

"That still hurts, yeah."

"I wanna see." Sasuke said, totally ignoring Deidara's comment, smiling innocently.

"It's a bird with my name, yeah. Nothing special." Sasuke rolled his eyes and rested his hand over the lower half of Deidara's back, peeling off the top part of the patch. (Let's note; The tattoo only covers the upper half of Deidara's back.) Sasuke tilted his head and poked at the bird's head, snickering when Deidara squeaked again.

"Looks cool."

"Sasuke, stop pesturing Deidara." Gaara said, shaking his head. They had already worked out the plan with Mikoto, who was a mischevious woman and she let them get away with it if Kamori were to call. After the movie, the three snuck into Pein's, Deidara keeping close watch on the couple. Sasuke and Gaara doing the same, looking for opening's they could see on the couple. Oh yeah, this was gonna be good. Deidara was drinking heavily after ten minutes of being there and Gaara and Sasuke were keeping eye on him, taking away any drinks he had snuck.

Half through the party, the two boys lost track of Deidara and were panicing. Sasuke calmed when he saw Itachi leaving, tilting his head to the side. "Hey, Gaara. Has Sasori left yet?" Gaara looked over to Sasuke and shook his head.

"I don't think so..." Gaara said, looking around the room. Before too long, they saw Deidara in the kitchen and relaxed back on the couch. Deidara sat at the counter, finishing off a drink before resting his head on his arms on the counter. Sasori noted him and cocked his head off to the side, before approaching him.

"Dei...Why're yew here?" He asked, slurring his words a bit. Deidara looked up and smiled a bit.

"Came 'cause I'as invited..." He murred, swaying a bit. Sasori smiled a bit and took his hand, leading him off to another room. Deidara didn't protest, but followed. Sasuke and Gaara failed to notice this. Once off in the room Sasori stayed in when he stayed the night, Sasori pushed Deidara onto the bed, pulling him into a kiss as he layed on top of him. Deidara gave a small moan, feeling Sasori ontop of him. The alcohol was starting to mix in with feelings and Deidara wanted to push Sasori away, but found he couldn't. He knew he was still in love with Sasori and this was gonna hurt in the morning, but he wanted this. So he let it happen. He tilted his head to the side when Sasori started to kiss his neck, leaving marks on the sensitive skin.

"Mm...Deidara..." Sasori purred a bit, sliding his hands up the blond's shirt.

"Danna..." Deidara whispered, squirming a bit. _Screw it, yeah. God, just do it, Danna._ Deidara thought, wrapping his arms around the redhead's shoulders, pulling him closer. Sasori obeyed and pulled him into a kiss, shifting a bit so he could get Deidara's pants undone. Deidara moved his hands down Sasori's chest and stomach, starting to work on the slightly older one's pants now. Before too long, their clothes were tossed off to the side and Deidara was practically begging Sasori to fuck him. Sasori nipped at Deidara's neck and slid himself into the blond. Deidara gave a small gasp and then moaned a bit, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck. 'I Hate Everything About You' played in the background, but Deidara ignored it. It was the CD Sasori always had playing, so it only made it seem like they were back together, if only for the night.

Sasori had created a steady rythm, and Deidara rocked under him, moaning with each thrust that hit the right spot while Sasori kissed and nipped at the blond's neck, leaving marks here and there. "Fu..D-Danna..." Deidara moaned, digging his nails into the redhead's back. Sasori grunted a bit, thrusting into the blond as deep as he was in length, letting out a breath. Deidara moaned loudly and arched his back.

"Scream it, Deidara." Sasori managed between pants, repeating his movements. Deidara gasped and bit his bottom lip, tears streaking his face. He was coming down from his drunken state and with each passing second knew this wasn't good. He shook his head a bit and Sasori did it again, watching Deidara from the corner of his eyes, his head leveled with the blond's. Deidara gasped again and this time complied, moaning out Sasori's name. Sasori did it again and smirked when his name escaped Deidara's lips in a scream. Deidara burried his face in the crook of Sasori's neck and Sasori could feel the tears Deidara was sheding.

"I..I love...You..." Deidara managed between pants as Sasori got dangerously close with each thrust. 'Thanks For The Memories' started and Deidara's heart skipped a beat. "Stop!" He screamed, pushing back on Sasori's shoulder's. This seemed to bring the red head out of the trance he was in and pulled back, still on top of the crying blond, staring down at him. He swipped away a tear that slid down Deidara's face with his thumb, kissing his cheek. "Stop this...This isn't...You don't..." Deidara tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"Sh." Sasori whispered in his ear. "Just don't think about it. Just think about the good times we had together, kay?"

"No!" Deidara cried, burrying his face back in Sasori's shoulder, shaking his head. _Why?! Why?! _Deidara's mind screamed, trying to sort through all of this. Sasori murred a bit and kissed Deidara's forehead.

"If you're not gonna let me finish, then I'm gonna go take a shower." Sasori whispered in the blond's ear, pushing himself up. He gasped as Deidara pulled him back down, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"If I let you...Will you promise me something, yeah?" Sasori tilted his head a bit, staring down at Deidara. "You won't tell anyone about this. Not. A. Soul." Deidara said, eyes still locked with Sasori's. Sasori gave a small smile and nodded, kissing Deidara softly. Deidara returned the kiss and let Sasori finish up, because he was that close before he stopped Sasori as well. Sasori had clicked off the music before he started again, if only to allow Deidara the comfort of his hushed moans and whispers of the blond's name. Deidara couldn't help but smile inwardly. He knew he still had Sasori's heart. Oh yes, this little accident was going to work in his favor. He just had to make sure he kept Sasori in his grasp.

**TBC**

Alright, there's the chapter. Added a twist to make this easier for me. Loves! SAKURAMUSTDIE! I looooooove you! You can turn this into a manga, just keep on my ass about it. Reviews are wonderful from everyone else and keep me going. I don't think it'll be anymore than fifteen chapters if that. Probably not even that many. I'll update as soon as I can. I get rather destracted. xD Loves!


End file.
